pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yo-kai
The Youkai(妖怪/ようかい/ヨウカイ) are friends of Chiharu. She summons them for help and they often always appear unless the Youkai are on holidays or it is a public holiday for Youkai. (Yes, Youkai have lives too ^^ They're not Pokemon after all xDDDDDDDDDD) Chiharu tends to give them all nicknames instead of their actual names. Note: They are all actually Youkai from Youkai Watch... Yeah Waka you might know most of these ^^ Note (again): You DON'T have to read all this! This is more like a memo to me to remember Youkai. You're welcome to come here and read about a Youkai if you don't remember but their names almost give it away xDDDDD Chiharu's Yo-kai Frostail (Actual Name: Inugami) Frostail is the first Youkai Chiharu befriended. They are very good friends and Frostail is also one of Chiharu's strongest Youkai. She is able to smell anything from anywhere in the world and also uses her tails to catch people Chiharu wants. Wazzat (Actual Name: Wasurenbo) Wazzat is a Youkai which resembles a hat. It was originally an actual hat, but turned into a Youkai out of anger after it's owner left it in the wardrobe and forgot about it. Wazzat has the power to "eat" the memories of other people, which tends to help Chiharu a lot if she accidentally reveals a secret. Shmoopie (Actual Name: Kyuntarou) Shmoopie although isn't very strong, is one of Chiharu's favorites. This is mostly due to the fact that she cannot resist how adorable it is. She sometimes plays around with Shmoopie when she's alone in her room to cure boredom. She has the power to make anyone it possesses to be irresistibly cute and will be forgiven for anything they do. Damona (Actual Name: Hyakkihime) Damona is another one of Chiharu's most strongest and reliable Youkai. She possesses both dark and ice powers, but only uses ice magic unless asked by Chiharu to use her dark powers. When her dark powers possess somebody, they will be depressed and if possessed long enough, it is possible to lead them to suicide. Her ice powers can turn Summer into Winter and Chiharu relies on her during hot climates. Netaballerina (Actual Name: Netaballerina) Netaballerina is another one of Chiharu's strongest Youkai. When she possesses somebody, they have the urge to spoil anything. This can be helpful, but most time can be annoying when she spoils the ending of a good book or movie. Due to her being a ballerina, she acts as Chiharu's teacher during ballet lessons Peckpocket (Actual Name:Yokodori) Peckpocket is a bird Youkai who has a tendancy to steal things. Although this annoys Chiharu, she finds it helpful to steal dangerous objects like Symphonia pieces. Robonyan (Actual Name: Robonyan) Robonyan is Chiharu's go-to Youkai when she is in trouble. Robonyan is a robot Youkai from the future, and thus his technology from the future can help Chiharu a lot. Jewelnyan Army The Jewelnyan army consists of an army of cats which are made of different stones and jewels. Dianyan is their leader and is made of Diamond, Rubinyan is made of Ruby, Emenyan is made of Emerald, Sapphinyan is made of Sapphire, Topanyan is made of Topaz and Goldenyan is made of gold. They are very rare and can be chased by people in the real world as they sell for a lot of money. Hikari Orochi (Actual Name: Hikari Orochi) Hikari Orochi lives inside the sun of the Yo-Kai world and is the opposite to Shadow Venoct. The Yo-Kai Dictionary states: Infinitely spreading the heart of justice, this Golden Orochi shines like the light of the sun. That light has the power to demolish any dark power to extinction.' Pandanoko (Actual Name: Tsuchinoko Panda) Pandanoko has an interesting story... it's a cross between a noko and a panda. At first it was Chiharu's friend, but Chiharu gave Shion Pandanoko's medal due to Shion's love of black and white things. Jibanyan (Actual Name: Jibanyan) Although Frostail was the first Yo-kai that Chiharu befriended, Jibanyan was the first Yo-kai Chiharu met due to Jibanyan's medals originally belonging to her mother. Jibanyan has the ability to fuse with other Yo-kai or transform into other Yo-kai. A list of Jibanyan's fusions and transformations can be found here Izanami (Actual Name: Izanami) Izanami is a legendary Yo-kai who is commonly referred to as the "God of Life" Not much is known about her, nor has Chiharu been seen summoning her. However, her medal has been seen in Chiharu's Medallium Yuki's Yo-kai Chilhuahua Chillhuahua is Yuki's Yo-Kai Guardian. It is legendary, as the Medallium states some Worship him as a deity. Tattletell Tattletell is one of Yuki's favorite Yo-Kai. She can find out any secret from anyone she attaches herself to. This can help Yuki find out secrets of people who are suspicious. Tattletell also can give Yuki intel about anyone who plans to do something bad. Nagatha Nagatha is One of Yuki's less used Yo-Kai. Yuki only summons Nagatha when she wants to have a friendly conversation. More will be added. Shadow Venoct Yuki is shown to have Shadow Venoct's metal. Yuki hasn't formally summoned him yet. He is the opposite of Hikari Orochi. Bloominoko Yuki befriended Bloominoko in episode 60. Yuki and Bloominoko are very friendly towards each other. Hanako Noroino Yuki and Hanako have a close bond. Yuki befriended her when she was young. Though not befriended before Chillhuahua, Hanako and Yuki are exetermely close and do everything together. Not to be confused with the User of the same name. Haruka's Yo-kai Ningyo Ningyo is a mermaid that was fished up by Chiharu. Since Chiharu already had a mermaid Yo-kai, Ningyo became friends with Haruka and at the same time, became Haruka's first Yo-kai friend Category:Ivanly912 Category:YukiTomoe Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Crossover Category:Browse Category:Important Pages Category:ParaPrincess Category:Non-human Category:Original Characters Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Crossover character